Baby Fever
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: AU This is a little one shot I thought up while being stuck on one of my other stories. Regina Mills and Emma Swan are together and already have a beautiful little boy called Henry but with Henry's fourth birthday looming Regina realises with her high profile job just how much she has missed out on with Henry and she realises just how much she wants another baby.


**So this little one shot came to me while I was struggling a little to write for one of my stories and so I just started writing it and it just kept flowing. It is an AU story about Regina Mills and Emma Swan. They are together and already have a beautiful little boy called Henry but with Henry's fourth birthday looming Regina realises with her high profile job just how much she has missed out on with Henry and she realises just how much she wants another baby.**

**Let me know what you think :-)**

* * *

><p>Regina Mill's was not one to day dream. It was something she never did. But today she found herself doing that exact thing. Her mind was racing and it wasn't about her work like it should be. It was about her girlfriend and their son. She smiled as she thought about them. Her eyes drifted down to the picture she had on her desk. There they were, Emma and Henry, laughing and Henry looking extremely adorable. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She sat up in her chair and looked down at the paperwork on her desk. She really needed to focus. She needed to get her work done but she found herself resting back in her chair and her mind wandering again.<p>

She felt a little out of sorts. She had been working late every night for the whole week. She had hardly seen Emma and not to mention barely seeing Henry awake. She hated it and with Henry's fourth birthday looming it had made her think over the past few years.

When she and Emma had decided to have a child she had been over the moon. of course there had been a lot to discuss and work through, for instance who would be the one to carry the baby. After much discussions they had decided that Emma would be the one to do so. It had been a hard decision, especially for Regina who had always wanted children and to feel every moment of pregnancy but she had been at an important part of her career. A promotion to editor of the magazine she worked at had been offered to her, an offer she could not just turn down and Emma had encouraged her to take it. So her being pregnant at that time of her life was out of the question.

So with that in mind they then went on to thinking about the donor situation. Should they pick someone they knew or perhaps someone they didn't know? This was a discussion that went on for a while. Emma was on the side of someone they knew where as Regina was more on the side of someone they didn't know. Emma had asked a close friend of hers, Neal if he would consider being the donor and he agreed and after much convincing, in many many ways that Regina couldn't probably not disclose to many people, Emma managed to convince her that a donor they knew would be a good idea.

With that they gathered the money for the treatment, done what they needed to do and waited to see if it worked. Within a few weeks Emma had begun to display symptoms of pregnancy and with a test they found out that she was indeed pregnant. They had been so happy, and they had celebrate in a way that once again Regina couldn't possibly disclose to many people. The next few months whenever Regina had spare time and wasn't working they were shopping for the baby, decorating the babies nursery and Neal even helped to build the furniture and decorate.

The labour had been, well Regina could only describe it as dramatic and exciting. She had been at the airport, about to head to a conference in Paris. Emma had been a few weeks off her due date so Regina thought it perfectly fine to attend the conference, oh how wrong she had been. Five minutes off her time to board the plane she had received a phone call from Mary-Margaret, her step-sister and Emma's friend telling her that Emma had gone into labour. Regina could not believe the bad timing and had explained to any airport staff she could find that she needed to get out of the airport. Finally after much hassle she managed it, hailed a taxi and ran through the hospital at a speed she didn't think possible in her heels. When she found Emma's room she couldn't have been more relieved that she had not had the baby yet. She had been determined she would be there for the birth.

And she had been. After a very long thirty-six hours and a lot of screaming on Emma's part, finally their baby boy had been born. Both women could not wipe the smile off of their faces as they looked down at their little bundle of joy. They had decided to name him Henry after Regina's father who had passed away when she was only four and Regina thought no other name would suit the little boy better.

It had been a hard few weeks after that. The late night feeds, the colic, the extremely early mornings. But Regina wouldn't change it for anything in the world. She smiled as she thought about Henry but her smile then disappeared as she thought of things she had missed.

It had been Emma who decided to stay home and look after Henry. Emma had been a photographer, She had had work, lots of it but she knew Regina had been at an important moment in her career and it was an opportunity that possibly would not come up again, so she quit her job, she put it all on hold and became a stay at home mother to Henry.

Emma had experienced a lot with Henry that Regina hadn't and sometimes Regina would feel a little jealousy in her about that. Emma had been the one to experience Henry's first word when he was just eleven months old. His first word was hi and Emma had phoned Regina at work very excited about the fact that Henry had just said hi. Regina had of course been excited and had spent most of that night trying to get Henry to repeat the word but the stubborn little boy refused until they had put him to bed and he smiled and said hi. But of course Regina had been a little upset. She had thought about Henry saying his first word and had always thought she would be there to hear it. Emma had picked up on this and they talked, Emma telling Regina there were plenty of other firsts to come that Regina would surely see.

Of course a little after Henry's first birthday he took his first steps and once again Regina had not seen them. This time Emma did not tell Regina and when she had come home and seen him move away from the sofa and take a few steps before falling down onto his bottom she had become very excited, calling Emma through and everything. Emma had tried to act very excited and as if it was the first time she had seen him take some steps but Regina could read her like a book. She had always been able to read her and could tell she was lying and Emma had had to explain to Regina that it wasn't his first steps.

Regina sighed as she came out of her thoughts. She pushed her chair away from her desk and stood up. She walked over to the window in her office and looked out over the fantastic view of New York that she had. She had missed a lot more after those moments. Her work took up a lot of her time, although she made sure to spend time with Emma and Henry she did find that most of her time was spent at work and she hated that.

Over the past few weeks as they had been planning Henry's fourth birthday party she had been thinking a lot. Perhaps too much. She wanted to do it all again. She wanted to have another baby but this time she wanted to be the one to carry the baby. This time she wanted to be the one at home looking after the baby and experiencing the firsts. She had decided that it was definitely what she wanted. All she had to do was talk to Emma about it.

* * *

><p>Regina had returned home that night, walking in the door she stumbled back a little as Henry ran and jumped into Regina's arms making her drop her bag and keys onto the floor.<p>

"Mommy!" Henry shouted happily.

Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Henry, lifting him up a little more and balancing him on her hip. "Hello my darling." Regina replied.

Henry snuggled his head into Regina's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I missed you mommy."

"Oh I missed you to dear." Regina said as she leaned down picking up her bag and keys from the floor. She put them in their normal places and walked through to the kitchen where she could hear Emma was.

Emma looked up as she heard Regina's heels on the flooring and smiled as Regina entered with Henry in her arms. "Hey…dinner won't be long." Emma said. She then walked round the kitchen island and leaned over placing a soft kiss to Regina.

"Hi." Regina smiled. "How did your interview go?" Regina asked as she placed Henry down and took off her coat.

"Oh…it went well actually." Emma said walking back over to tend to the dinner she was making. "So well that they offered me the job."

"What? Really? Emma that's wonderful." Regina said happily as she placed her coat over a chair at the dining table deciding to put it away in a bit.

"Yea I am pretty pleased. I have a contract and everything to look over and it's part time for now but…" Emma said but began to trail off.

"But?" Regina asked raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at the blonde.

"They are hoping I will take their full time position. They really like my photography Gina and they would like me to be a bit more than part time with them." Emma explained. Regina nodded. This was perfect, she thought to herself. "The only probably is finding more child care for Henry than we had planned."

Regina nodded slightly. She then turned to Henry who had been playing at the dining table. "Henry why don't you go wash your hands up for dinner?"

"Okay mommy." He said and then ran out of the room.

Regina then turned back to Emma. "I think it is wonderful they want you there more than part time Emma and I don't think this is an opportunity you should pass." Regina said stepping towards Emma. She wrapped her arms over Emma's shoulders and Emma wound hers around Regina's waist pulling her closer to her. Regina was just about to say something else when they both heard Henry coming back to the kitchen. "I think perhaps we should talk later? When Henry is in bed."

Emma frowned a little. She could tell there was more than her job and child care for Henry that Regina wanted to talk about but with Henry entering the room again she decided to leave it until later. She nodded her head and then pulled away from Regina and went back to sorting dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they both bathed Henry and ended up basically having a bath themselves with the amount of water that ended up all over them. They had gotten Henry into his pyjamas and then changed themselves. They both tucked him into bed and Regina read him a bedtime story. Regina was the story reader because Henry loved all the different voices she could do for the characters and even Emma loved listening to Regina as she read to him.<p>

It didn't take long before Henry was fast asleep and they were back downstairs and sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine each. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, just relaxing, sitting close to one another but not on top of each other. Emma took a sip of her wine and then turned to Regina a little.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emma asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm…" Regina mumbled taking a drink of her wine.

"You said we should talk when Henry was in bed, earlier in the kitchen." Emma said leaning over and placing her glass on the coffee table.

"Oh…yea." Regina replied mirroring Emma and placing her glass on the coffee table. "I did, didn't I? Well like I said earlier about your job I really do think you should take the full time position Emma. Something like this doesn't come about very often. They are a big company and you have always dreamed of working for them." Regina said.

Emma nodded. "I have yes but what about Henry? We have him in day care which is fine but what about the hours there is no day care? What do we do with him then?" Emma asked.

"Well I have been thinking about that…amongst other things." Regina said.

"Other things?" Emma questioned.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes…there is something else I want to talk to you about Emma. I have spent the last few weeks thinking…since we started planning Henry's birthday party things have been running around in my mind." Regina then fidgeted a little bit so she was facing Emma a little more. "I have been thinking over the past four years or so and…well…all the things I have missed with Henry…"

"Oh Regina, don't so this to yourself again…" Emma started.

Regina held her hand up. "No let me finish…" She said softly and Emma nodded for her to continue. "I have missed a lot with Henry and I hate that fact. My work takes up a lot of my time and although I love my work I hate that it takes away so much time with you and Henry."

"Regina you are a wonderful mother to Henry. Henry loves you so much. Is this about his first word and things again?"

"Partly." Regina said and Emma rolled her eyes but Regina held her hand up telling Emma to let her continue. "I know you have told me a hundred times that Henry won't love me any less and all that but still it does get to me."

"I know Regina but there has been other firsts you have seen." Emma said. "I mean it was you that got him to say his first animal noise. Remember at the zoo with the monkeys you taught him what they say and he wouldn't stop saying it for the whole day afterwards."

Regina laughed a little. "Yes I remember and that was wonderful but I missed a lot more than I seen and heard and it got me thinking. Over these past weeks I have been thinking about something that I would really like."

"And what is that?" Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip and reached forward taking Emma's hands in hers. "Emma…I would really like…I would really like to have another baby." Regina stuttered a little. Emma's eyes widened slightly as Regina revealed exactly what she wanted. "I know what you're thinking with your job offer and everything it is the wrong time and what have you but this time would be different. I was thinking perhaps this time I would…well I would be the one that was pregnant. You know I have always wanted to experience all that and well I don't know I guess we could do…like a swap of lives. I will stay at home and look after the children and you go out and work." Regina rambled. She was about to go on with her rambling when Emma placed a finger to her mouth stopping her.

"You want to quit your job?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at Regina. Regina nodded her head. "You really want this Regina? You want to have another baby? You will be fine with quitting your job and being the stay at home mom?"

Regina thought about all the questions Emma had just asked her. All she had done over the past few weeks had think about those questions and today she had finally come up with the answer she had been waiting on. "Yes." Regina said in a slight whisper. "As mad as it sounds for me, yes Emma. I really want this. I really want another baby. I want to experience everything you did with Henry. "

"It wasn't all good you know? There were bad parts to it." Emma said. She wanted to make sure that Regina really did want this.

"Oh I know. I remember your mood swings." Regina said with a slight smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "That wasn't exactly what I meant but yea the mood swings aren't good."

Regina stopped laughing and a serious look took over. "I know what you meant and I know you are just trying to make sure this is what I really want and Emma…" Regina said squeezing Emma's hands a little. "I can promise you this is what I really want. in a few years I can perhaps go back to working."

Emma looked at Regina, looking into those big brown eyes she could see this really was what Regina wanted and who was she to deny the woman she loved what she wanted. So she sighed a little and nodded her head. "Okay." She said.

"What?" Regina asked a little excitedly wondering if she really had heard Emma agreeing.

"I said okay. We will try for another baby." Emma said.

Regina squealed a little, something she never done and Emma laughed. Regina then launched herself at Emma and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

* * *

><p>So as the days went on discussions began to happen again. This time they had already sorted who was going to carry the baby now it was only really about the donor. Regina had flat out said no to Neal being her donor. She and Neal weren't best of friends, more tolerated one another because of Emma and she did not want him to be her donor. Emma had rolled her eyes at this but had accepted it and asked Regina if she had anyone in mind.<p>

Regina had thought about it. Was there a man she knew that would be a donor for her? She had thought about it for a few days and then a call from an old friend of hers gave her the idea and the man she had been looking for. He old friend Robin that she had met in college. They had had a thing, a brief thing when Regina was still trying to discover who she was and…well who she liked. When she had figured it out he had been the best friend she could ask for. He had supported her, when she told their other friends even when she told her family. Her mother had taken the news…well she didn't know how to describe how her mother had taken the news, she had not been very happy that's all she could say. Her step-father, Leopold wasn't particularly bothered and her step-sister, Mary-Margaret had been happy for her. Robin had supported her when her mother wouldn't talk to her, supported her through the fights she had with her mother when they did talk and slowly her mother was beginning to come around. Although when she had got with Emma that all seemed to change and they took at least five steps back. But Robin was always by her side through it all and she was sure he would be by her side now.

So when he had phoned she had happily organised to go to lunch with him and catch up and that is where she was now. She sat across the table from Robin laughing at one of his latest stories. She took a sip of her water and laughed as he finished his story. "So it was a good conference then?" Regina asked as she leaned down on the table a little.

"It really was." Robin sighed contentedly an rested back in his chair.

"And will you be seeing this Tiffany again?" Regina asked with a slight smirk.

"Sadly no, Paris beckoned her back so…" Robin shrugged a little and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You really aren't ready to settle down yet are you?"

Robin shook his head. "Mi'lady I am a bachelor. I have a bachelors pad and a fantastic free life. Why would I settle down right now?"

Regina laughed a little. "One day you will find the one and all that will change you wait and see."

"Mi'lady I fear I have lost my one and only to a blonde woman who used to work for her and stole her heart." Robin said trying to keep a straight face but soon a smile broke out on his face and a slight chuckle escaped him.

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Stop it you." She said lightly kicking him under the table. She rested back on the chair a little.

"So what's new with you Gina? What have I missed while I have been travelling?" Robin asked.

"Oh not much really. Emma and I have been planning Henry's fourth birthday party, we were thinking just family and friends you know nothing overly big."

"Ah Henry turning four. Hard to believe the little tyke will be four." Robin smiled.

"Don't I know it." Regina said with a slight sigh.

Robin frowned a little and sat up, leaning on the table a little and moving his hand over to Regina's which was resting on the table. "What's up Regina? What's bothering you?"

"It's not something that's bothering me…well I suppose it partly is."

"What is it? Are you and Emma okay?" Robin asked.

"Oh yea we are great. Emma's got a new job, a job offer from this big photography company that she has always dreamed of working for and well I…I want another baby…so we are great." Regina said. Robin had just taken a drink of his water as Regina revealed she wanted another baby. He choked a little on the water and began coughing. Regina gasped a little and straightened up in her chair. "Robin are you okay?" She asked about to move to help him.

He held his hand up telling her he was okay and coughed a little more and then took another drink of water hoping that would help. It did and he looked back at Regina. "Can you repeat what you just said there Gina?"

"What about Emma's new job?" Regina asked and Robin rolled his eyes.

"No not about Emma's new job, although that is fantastic. You know exactly what bit I want you to repeat." Robin said.

Regina ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair and looked down at her lap where her hands now rested. She fiddled with her fingers a little and blushed. "I want another baby?"

"Yea that's the one." Robin nodded. "When did this come about?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders a little. "I have just been thinking over the past few weeks, you know planning Henry's birthday got me thinking, about everything I missed with him while I was working and I just…I want to experience everything Emma did with Henry. Everything I couldn't experience with him you know?"

"Not really." Robin shook his head. "Regina you are a great mother to Henry. He loves you so much and you both have so much in common already. I mean the lad can already give a death glare that is just as good as yours."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Robin. "A death glare?"

"Don't even try to question it, you know you can give a death glare. The people that work for you don't fuss around you and hold a breath while you look over things for nothing." Robin said smirking a little. Regina smirked a little and then shook her head sighing a bit. "So what did Emma say about all this? After her job off and everything."

"She wants to go for it again." Regina replied. "I mean this time it would be me who carried the baby and everything and well I am going to stay at home and look after the baby and Henry."

"What you're going to quit your job?" Robin asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Regina nodded her head. "Only for a few years. You know be a stay at home mom for a while and then when Henry and the new baby would be in school then I could look at going back to working maybe. I have thought it all through Robin. I know it is not something I would normally do but I need to do this. I want to do this."

Robin looked into Regina's big brown eyes and he could really see it was what she wanted to do. So he smiled and leaned over taking one of her hands in his. "You know I will support you all the way with whatever you want Regina."

Regina smiled back at him. "I know that Robin and well…there is something I want to ask you…a favour of sorts I suppose."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Well obviously both Emma and I are lacking one thing that helps to make a baby…and with that problem we need someone to donate the thing we are missing…" Regina said watching Robin's facial expressions waiting to see when he would click onto what she was asking. "And well…I was wondering…if perhaps you would…well if you would…you know…" Regina stuttered slightly. She began to falter slightly as she began to ask him. She watched him again waiting to see if he was getting what she wanted to ask.

His facial expressions changed from supportive to confused and then finally…BAM! He clicked onto what she was trying to ask him. He swallowed a little. "You…want…me to…" He stuttered a little. He shook his head. "You want me to…donate…some of my guys?" He asked.

Regina bit her lip a little trying not to laugh at how he put it. She was finding it harder and harder not to laugh and she knew if she opened her mouth to speak she would just laugh so she just nodded her head. "Mmmhmm." She mumbled. Robin removed his hand from hers and ran it through his short sandy coloured hair. He thought about what she was asking. His best friend wanted him to help her have a baby. Help her and her girlfriend have a baby. Could he do something like that? Regina could see him really thinking about what she had asked. She knew it was a lot to think about. "I know this is mad and a lot to think about and if you don't want to do it I really will understand. Not everyone could do something like what I am asking you but…" Regina said but was interrupted by Robin.

"I'll do it." He said.

"You'll do it?" Regina asked her eyes lighting up and a smile working its way onto her face.

"I'll do it." He repeated. He had seen just how much it meant to her in her eyes as she was talking. Telling him he didn't need to do it but he could see it meant so much to her. She was his best friend and he had supported her through everything so he would support her through this and help her in whatever way he could.

* * *

><p>Emma and Regina had talked that night and Regina told Emma that Robin had agreed to be her donor. Emma was happy enough with it and so they went to work with the rest of it. The money was there for the treatment and they done what they needed to do and then it was the agonising wait to see if it had worked.<p>

Regina spent the next few weeks over-thinking everything. She would go from positive to negative thoughts very quickly and Emma done everything she could to keep Regina calm. "Regina you need to stay calm. Stop over-thinking it. If it doesn't happen this time then we will try again." Emma said cupping Regina's face in her hands and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Regina had nodded but still in her mind things buzzed about. What is she wasn't pregnant? What if she couldn't get pregnant? What would they do then? What if it never worked? What if she couldn't have what she wanted? And then her thoughts would change. What if she was pregnant? What would be the first things they would buy? Would they find out the gender this time? What names would they pick out? How would they tell Henry? And then once again her thoughts would change going over all the negatives once more.

When they reached week six Regina couldn't wait any longer. She had wanted to hold out for any of the symptoms showing up to give her a hint she was pregnant but nothing had shown up. This of course had sent her into a swarm of the negative thoughts. But she had strolled into a drugstore and picked up a few pregnancy tests. Four to be precise. She wanted to be extra sure. She also bought a big bottle of water and she made her way home early. Her focus really hadn't been on work that day.

She spent her time downing the bottle of water, and pacing around the room. When she finally felt ready she took one of the tests and went to the bathroom. She done what she needed to do and put the test face down on the bathroom counter. She then walked out of the room and began to drink more of the water and pace around again. When she felt ready again she picked up another one of the tests and this repeated until all four tests were done.

She stood looking in the mirror over the counter in the bathroom, all four tests lying face down in a line. She glanced down at them and then back up at the mirror. She had tried at least three times to turn them over but each time she stopped herself and walked away. she then returned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay Regina get a grip of yourself!" She said out loud to herself. "All you need to do is turn the tests over. It's not that hard. You won't find out the answer unless you turn them over." She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." She said quietly to herself.

She reached forward about to turn a test over before pulling her hand away and looking to the side where the instructions for the tests lay. She picked one of the pieces of paper up and glanced over it double checking what she would see if it was positive or negative. What she checked she put the instructions to the side and reached forward and this time she turned the test over. She gasped and then she turned the next one over, gasping again she turned the third one and then the fourth. She looked down at the four tests, glancing from one to the other.

All four of the tests showed two pink lines in the shape of a positive sign. Regina just kept staring at them not sure if she could take in what she was seeing. Scared in case the results changed. She stayed like that for at least another five minutes until she heard the front door opening and shutting and the sound of Henry and Emma.

"Regina?" She heard Emma shout.

Regina pushed herself away from the bathroom counter and walked out of the bathroom. She walked through the house and to the hallway to see Emma hanging up her and Henry's coats. "Hi." She said drawing both Henry and Emma to look at her.

"Mommy!" Henry shouted and ran over to her. Regina scooped him up and hugged him tightly. "You home early." Henry smiled as he looked up at Regina.

"Yes. Mommy decided to take the afternoon off." Regina replied placing Henry back down. She then looked up at Emma. They needed to talk, alone. Glancing back down at Henry. "Henry why don't you go play upstairs for a little bit and then maybe later we shall do some baking?" Regina asked crouching down to Henry's height.

"Yea! Can we bake cookies?" Henry asked.

"If that is what you want to bake then that is what we will bake my darling." Regina said. "But go upstairs and play for a bit. I shall shout you down when we are ready."

"Okay mommy." Henry said and then turned on his heel running up the stairs.

Regina then stood up and looked over at Emma. She walked over to her and took her hand in hers. "I have something to tell you…or I suppose show you."

"Regina what is it?" Emma asked a little confused. "Why are you home from work so early? Not that I am complaining but you are never home this early."

"I wasn't very focused on my work today so I took the afternoon off. Said I would work from home. Anyway that is not important." Regina said as she pulled Emma to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and pulled Emma in. "You know that I have been going a little mad with the whole waiting thing and that I have very little patience."

"Yes I do know that." Emma replied.

"Well I was just too tired of waiting any longer. So I went to the drugstore…I bought four tests…"

"You bought four tests? Regina you only need the one." Emma said with a little laugh.

"I just wanted to be sure." Regina replied. "Anyway so I came home. Drank too much water and I took all of the tests."

Emma nodded. "And?" Regina stepped to the side to reveal the four tests sitting in a line. She motioned for Emma to go and look so Emma stepped forward and glanced down at the four tests and seeing all four showed the positive sign. She turned back round and looked at Regina who now had a huge smile on her face. "You're pregnant? It worked!"

"It worked!" Regina said happily.

Emma squealed and she wrapped her arms around Regina and lifted her up a little making her squeal. She crashed her lips onto Regina's and they shared a passionate kiss. Regina then pulled away and rested her head against Emma's a big smile on her face. "We're going to have another baby Emma."

"We certainly are Regina." Emma replied back with a big smile on her face.


End file.
